Tringapore
Republic of Tringapore |nativename = (Chinese) (Malay) Republik Segitingapura (Tamil) த்ரிங்கப்பூர் குடியரசு |image = File:1796657_735728229778157_415395911_n.png|imagewidth = 200px|caption = |reality = Republic of Singapore|government = Unitary parliamentary constitutional republic|gender = Male|friends = UKball USAball Chinaball Taiwanball Hong Kongball, Malaysiaball Thailandball Israelcube Japanball South Koreaball Australiaball New Zealandball Philippinesball|enemies = Malaysiaball Indonesiaball Philippinesball|personality = Kiasu (scared of losing out) lah.|likes = His own laws, Milo, chilli crab, chicken rice, char kway teow, queuing, tuition, education, nice parties, teh tarik, durian, 1:3 ringgit (Malaysiaball), "lah", "yum seng", laksa, complaining, NS, HDB,dictatorship Lee dynasty|hates = BUBBLE GUM, DRUGS, SMOKING, ONLINE GAMBLING, people who say he is of triangle Poland, haze, drunkenness, immigrants, press freedom, ERP, COE, haze|language = Singlish, English, Mandarin Chinese, Malay, Tamil |religion = Buddhism, Christianity, Islam, Taoism, Hindu, Kiasuism|founded = 1965|ended = |predecessor = Malaysian Tringapore |successor = Tringapore SAR xixixixi|intospace = Of satellites count?|status = Still bussy and alright|notes =stronker and richer than melayu |capital = Himself|affiliation = China+Malaysia+India all cramped into 715 sq km|military = SAF ,RSAF,RSN|bork = Iya Iya|food = Hainanese Chicken Rice, Chili crab, Satay, Rojak, Hokkien Mee}} Tringapore is a triangular shaped countryball, after Bermudatriangle. It is a sovereign Island city-state located in Southeast Asia. He is known for being a scientifically/technologically-advanced, artistically and culturally-diverse personality. He lives in a sibeh clean and safe environment. He has a mixed ancestry of Chinese, Malay, Indian, European and increasing of Japanese, Koreans, Australian, and whatever ethnicity you might think of. He is a founding member of ASEAN Board and part of the Commonwealth family. Tringapore can speak excellent English, Malay, Tamil and Mandarin and some Spanish but has somewhat lost the ability to speak other Chinese dialects. But hor, he takes pride in speaking a language which is a mix of all languages he speaks. Origin Tringapore was discovered in 1819 which he was adopted by UKball, and given a proper education by his adoptive father. He is a (half) brother to Malaysiaball (formerly known as Malayaball), who is also another adoptive son of UKball, adopted at around the same time. He was known as Straits Settlementsball/triangle until he became independent in 1965. In 1942, Tring's clay was invaded by Japanball, who raped him. However, after his defeat in 1945, his brother Malayaball fought a war for his independence with Tring. In 1965, they became independent, but Tring left the same year. Tring and Malay used to have quite a good relationship with each others until 1965 when Malay and Tring have ethnic and religious tensions. Malayball was like: "Go away! Me no love you anyway!" and Tring was like: "Go away lah!I Donnid you one liao!" When they broke up both felt really sad and their conditions was much worse lah. Fortunately, Tring managed to stand firmly by himself while activating his "Lee Kuan Yew mode". Eventually, he drastically transformed from a third world countryball into a world class countryball, even surpasses his former brother/rival Malaysiaball and now is an admirable countryball in ASEANball. While in his "Lee Kwan Yew" mode Tring developed steady education system, and also very steady defense system. Housing comes in the form of HDB here because of the amount of clay he has (not much). He also became into tourism by planting trees and building things like parks, banks and hotels, and also many tourist attractions. That's how he make monies now. Nowadays, Tring can into awesome architecture and delicious food lah. Sometimes maybe he is of serious about his work, more kiasu serious about his education and even more kiasu serious about law. Tring's residents are also very kiasu about monies and scared kena saman! But at the end of the workday he like to unwind and have glass of Singapore Sling Milo. Other days he go Marina Bay and party and eat chilli crab and chicken rice. Tring can also into good times lor. Personality Tringapore's personality is reflective of it's sharp pointed top. Even though it is generally smaller in size, it has the ability to 'fight it out' with countryballs. It is often spotted with a bag of money, with a bright green Advanced Man Combat System helmet when it is angry, has the ability to poke other countryballs with it's sharp tip and can sometimes even fly. It loves eating Chilli Crabs even though the Chilli Crab in Singapore damn ex. Tringapore also loves to increase the land it is stepping on by buying it from neighbouring countryballs and building awesome looking buildings and party places with it. It's argued that the whole reason Tringapore wanted independence from [[Malaysiaball|'Malaysiaball']] was because he decided to chew gum on Tringapore's streets. Yup, chew gum on his streets, and you should get the hella outta here liao. Tringapore is extremely strict, punishing people who chews gum on the streets with a long term prison sentence with extended parole, and death sentence for attempts to roll some meth or cocaine in. It has however paid off because he is now one of the least corrupt countryballs now, SIBEI 好 RIGHT?. Tringapore is also very hardworking during the weekdays. Productivity is very stronk in his offices (only rivalled by countryballs like Japanball, South Koreaball, Hong Kongball, Chinaball, Germanyball etc etc), and he is also rich (highest percentage of millionaires in the world sia!) The Tringaporean economy is known as one of the 'freest', most innovative, most competitive, and most business-friendly. Relationships * UKball: WHY YOU BETRAY ME LAH, FATHER WAHLAO EH! Adoptive father who always gib monies to Tring when he was a little countryball in South East Asia. Tring loves his father very much, and sometimes he really missed the time when he was a stronk kid in his father's empire, even after UKball surrendered him to Japanball. ** Scotlandball: Scottish uncle, best uncle! * Malaysiaball: Former brother/rival who always wanted to anschluss Tring when he have the chance but always failed. Kicked him out in 1965. Banned them from using Malaysiaball currency since 1967. Since then 1.00 SGD = 3.00 MYR.ANSCHLUSS TARGET * Indonesiaball: Friendly neighbor. Keeps smogging my clay. Also used to want to anschluss him, REMEMBER 1965! BUT GIB TOURISTS! (please I want clay) ANSCHLUSS TARGET * Christmas Islandball: Son who lives with Australia now * Chinaball: majority of us are Chinese. 好 trading partners.i his SAR ** Hong Kongball: Close friends and ex-adoptive brother since they both have Chinese blood, colonized by UKball and well developed economies that can into monies. Were both raped by Japanball together. Also a fellow Dragon. ** Macauball: Hong Kongball's bro. * Taiwanball: Can into friends.I recongised him as real China until 1990. * Thailandball: Friend who i buy car form and go to holiday but wants to build canal to undercut me. * South Koreaball: Fellow dragon.GIB SAMSUNG * Commonwealthball: Tring is a member of his league, Tring loves Commonwealthball very much. * Israelcube and Serbiaball: Helped build and train Tringapore's armed forces in the art of Kebab removal (neighbours Malaysiaball and Indonesiaball are Kebabs but not Ural-Altaic). * Japanball: Good anime, but too much tentacles. Remember 1942! * Germanyball: Very nice work ethic that I want. However, remember 1942. * Italyball: Lazy, but good food. Can into friends, but remember 1942. * USAball: Burger let's his awesome ships dock in my harbor lah! Gib N95 mask. * Philippinesball (Once): We can into friends, but balut always of into noisy in public making Tring angry lah. Lot of balut working in Tring! Remember Edz Ello, he is of disrespecting Tring lah!ANSCHLUSS TARGET * Polandball: He beat me into triangle. I do not even rip off his flag sia. * Vietnamball: Have beautiful women!!! Can into wife. Can into tourism lah. #GibPhở * Bruneiball : Tringapore South East Asian friend lah , have lots of oil wor , Exchangeable currency rate 1=1 leh. Quotes *"Say "ching chong" again and I will stick one up ur ass." *Don't break a law! Or in otherwords, Patuhilah undang-undang! Understood/Faham? *"Leaving the Federation happiest day of my life." *"Who ask yuo do liddat one sia" *"We can into developed country lah" Gallery Singapore_card.png 10013795_770104036340576_153128931940022519_n.png|British Singaporeball, Tringapore former self back then A_good_Hat_trick.png CFJUL1Z.png Malaysia Day.jpg 2sNPvkR.png LdKj0G2.png|Pundeh, why am I a ball la? 28bw7iw2298x.png Those were the days by tringapore-d7m5cq2.png Planes.png Comics.PNG MlehEz5.png SW8sMV3.png SIKYe5N.png zq9qpnk.jpg ptLTBMA.png V7HumMY.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png S6ukqVN.png Bsgddhd.png Opera Mundi new.png 9e7i1HM.png QFuZ1sU.png BckPBvD.png 'eZK102i.png 'aZzohV9.png VoNkUek.png Polandball_map_of_malaysia.png G3lhIR1.png Sele_Polandball.png Polandball_squad.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png SMeEGKR.png OKAuA.jpg Tringapore (my version).png Links *Facebook page *DeviantART profile es:Tringapur it:Tringapore Category:Microstates Category:Countryballs Category:ASEAN Category:Southeast Asia Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Mongoloid Category:Commonwealth Category:Modern Countryball Category:Asia Category:Buddhist Category:Red White Category:Rich Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Tamil Speaking Countryball Category:City-state Category:Malay Speaking Countryball Category:Tropical Category:Independent Category:Austronesian Category:Conspiracy Category:Non-ball Shaped Category:Mandarin Speaking Countryball Category:Four Asian Tigers Category:Multiethnic Category:Four Asian Dragons Category:Illuminati Category:Triangle Category:Burger Removers Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball Category:Non-ball Shaped. Category:Star and Crescent Category:Dictatorship Category:Dense Category:Is blub Category:Weird speech Category:Compact Category:Other Countryball Shapes Category:Nutmeg Removers Category:Capitalism